


Bet Of Your Life

by orphan_account



Category: Mean girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alana and Phoebe Sheffeild join North Shore High, Janis Ian challenges Regina George to a bet. Even if they're over their 'Plastic' phase both of their pride is on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

Alana and her sister Phoebe went into North Shore High for the first time. Of course, Phoebe already had made many friends. Phoebe was always much more willing to socialise while Alana would rather focus on her studies. After all, it was Senior Year and next year would be College! 

"Hey Regina!" Janis called over to Regina as she walked over to her. "Hey Janis." Regina replied gritting her teeth. Neither of them were on great terms. They were more just trying to be as civil as possible. "You know the 2 super rich new girls, Alana and Phoebe Sheffield?" Janis asked. "I only know Phoebe." Regina replied slightly confused by the question.

Janis and Regina always had a rivalry. Every year since Junior Year each one decided on a challenge for the other to complete. This year it was Janis' turn. People crowded around excited on what Janis was going to challenge Regina to do.

"Well, I bet... You can't get Alana Sheffield to fall in love with you." Janis said slightly smug. "That's not fair! I don't even know her." Regina protested annoyed. "Are you going to back down?" Janis asked raising her eyebrows. Neither of them ever gave up. Ever. Regina sighed. "Can you at least show me who Alana Sheffield is?" Regina asked defeated.

"That one right there." A girl with dark emo hair said smugly pointing at Alana to a pretty blonde haired girl. Alana rolled her eyes. They couldn't have been less obvious that they were talking about her. 

Regina looked over at Alana Sheffield. She looked a bit like a loner. But she was pretty hot. Alana had tan skin with long light brown hair and green eyes. Regina looked at Alana's book cover. It was Hamlet by William Shakespeare. She liked Shakespeare, huh? Regina could use that to her advantage. 

Regina had a small plan in her head. Step 1 would be to become close friends with Alana. It wasn't going to be easy, Alana seemed like the type to not like socialising...


	2. Regina's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe helps Regina out by persuading Alana to come to Regina's party.

Alana pointedly avoided the drunk guy trying to hit on her. God why did she always get stuck in messed up shit like this? Probably because Phoebe threatened to tell mom that she hadn't made 1 friend at North Shore High... "I'm going outside." Alana mumbled to Phoebe who was too busy making out with some dude completely drunk.

Regina saw her chance. Alana stepped outside after telling her sister something unaudible. Not that Phoebe cared because she was drunk and making out with Shane Oman. At first Phoebe had been pissed off about the bet. But when she learnt me and Janis' history she understood and empathised slightly.

Regina strutted outside after Alana. "Hey I never got to welcome you to my party. I'm Regina George." She said with fake enthusiasm. "Oh so you created this hormone filled, drunk, sexual hell. How lovely." Alana replied with sarcasm in her voice for the last sentence. Regina was suprised for a second, she was still somewhat feared so she never expected comments like that. Regina laughed. "Your sister drag you along?" Regina questioned.

Alana's face turned serious. "How did you know I had a sister? Creep." Alana said accusingly. Regina's face fell. Oh no this was going to be harder than she thought. "No it's not like that I just..." Regina said worriedly. Alana started laughing her ass off. "I can't believe you actually fell for it. Regina George falling for a simple practical joke. Hilarious." Alana said wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.

Regina was dumbfounded. Alana knew who she was yet still had the courage to say such snide remarks? "Shut up." Regina mumbled embarrassed. "You know Regina you're not the only one with a plan." Alana mused before waltzing back inside leaving a dazed and confused Regina standing outside.


	3. Mr. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alana is half an hour late, Phoebe starts to worry.

Phoebe paced up and down. She was starting to get really worried. Where the fuck was Alana? And why the hell wasn't she here yet? Phoebe looked up at the clock. It read 11PM. Meaning, Alana was already half an hour late. Alana better have a good excuse.

"Why won't Alana just-" Regina vented to Cady until her beloved phone interrupting her, to alert her she had a text. "Hey Regina. I know it's late but I'm really worried. And you were the first person I could think of. Alana is half an hour late and she is never late. Come ASAP. Phoebe." Regina read out to Cady. "Well let's go!" Said Cady putting on her coat.

'How the actual fuck did she always get into such weird fucked up situations?' Alana thought to herself. And she couldn't even blame Phoebe this time! Alana somehow ended up tied up in a chair with her perverted Science teacher, Mr. Apples grinning at her. Fuck he was probably going to make her reenact one of his peverted sexual pleasures. And Alana didn't think it was quite as sexy as the Porn industry would like to make you believe.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Cady comforted Phoebe. "No she won't and it'll be all my fault. Oh mom and dad will be-" Pheobe sobbed. Until she was cut off by the door flinging open. "Oh my fucking God! Remind me to tell Mr. Duval how fucking perverted Mr. Apples is!" Alana yelled. "You're home." Phoebe said hugging Alana. "What happened?" Asked Regina curiously.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alana has an idea to play Truth or Dare things get weird... Pretty fast!

Alana walked inside with nothing but a bikini on. She had water clinging to her ('admittedly hot' Regina added in her head) body to indicate she had just been swimming. "Hey losers." She said holding a Popsicle. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Hey." Phoebe replied.

Alana decided to sit down. But since there was no chair to sit in she opted with sitting on Regina's lap. "What are you doing, Alana?" Regina asked confused with slight amusement in her tone. Alana avoided the question. "Your lap is really comfortable." Alana mused.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Alana said boredly. "Seriously? What are we middle schoolers?" Janis asked with raised eyebrows. "I know it's meant for middle schoolers. But you can make anyone do or admit anything." Pheobe replied obviously a big fan of the game. "Fine. I'm starting." Said Janis.

"Truth or Dare, Regina?" Janis asked. "Dare." Regina said fiercely. Janis smirked. "I dare you to kiss Alana. The kiss is only over when I say." Janis said with an evil smile on her face. Regina sighed. Alana spun around to face Regina as she had a big smirk on her face. Regina leaned forward and started kissing Alana.

Instinctively Alana grabbed Regina's face in her hands. While Regina ran her hands through Alana's hair. Alana's tongue teasingly licked Regina's bottom lip making her moan. Regina felt like she was in heaven. Alana's lips tasted like chlorine since she had just been swimming. Alana felt a spark.

"You can stop your little make out session now." Janis said smirking widely. Regina pulled away blushing. "Hey where did Regina go? I think she was replaced by a tomato." Alana drawled dryly. "Ha ha, very funny." Muttered Regina sarcastically. 

"Truth or Dare, Alana?" Regina asked regaining her confidence. "Dare." Alana said nonchalantly. "I dare you to climb up the tree outside naked and have a full conversation with your neighbour's son." Regina smirked.

Alana took off her clothes. "Don't worry Regina we all know you just want to see me naked." Alana whispered in Regina's ear. And she couldn't deny it.

Alana climbed up the tree easily. She knocked on Matt's window. "Hey Matty. What are you up to?" Alana asked carelessly. "Good. Yourself?" Matt asked unsurprised. "Not too bad. Oh how's your girlfriend doing?" Alana asked. "Samantha's great. I think I might have finally found the one." Matt said. "Awesome. Bye." Alana said as she jumped into the pool.

"Truth or Dare, Janis?" Alana asked when she had her bikini back on. "Truth. Just to mix it up." Janis replied after some thinking. "Who is your OTP?" Alana asked. "My what?" Janis replied confused. "You One True Pairing aka your favourite couple." Alana replied rolling her eyes. "Oh. Me and Kevin." Janis replied easily.


	5. Another Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alana acts as the gang's designated driver for another party things get weird.

"Woo! Can't wait to party!" Yelled Phoebe already drunk. "Yeah okay, calm down. You better not get sick all over my car. Otherwise I will make you wipe it up yourself." Alana warned. Phoebe blew a raspberry. "Party pooper." Phoebe teased with a pout.

Alana's head was already hurting. There was loud music, bright lights and hormonal, drunk teenagers looking for sex. She couldn't think of anything worse. Honestly, she would much rather stay in watch a movie, eat fries everything. Her mouth watered just at the thought of fries. 

Suddenly Regina tripped over in her heels. Oh no she would be known as that one girl who fell. That was until someone caught her. Regina looked up. Phew, it was just Alana not some drunk creep. "Careful. I don't feel in the mood for going to A&E." Alana said unemphatically. Regina bet Alana had never been drunk in her life.

Alana sat down trying to avoid all the drunk, horny bodies. "Hey pretty." A guy slurred sitting down next to her. "Hey creep. Meet my fist." Alana said punching him in the face. She knew it was kind of mean but she really wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit. 

Regina dragged Alana to the centre where there was a game of Never Have I Ever taking place. "Hey guys. I found her." Regina said drunk. "Oh god." Alana groaned as a drunk Janis pulled her down to make her sit down. "Really Janis? Even you?" Alana asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Never have I ever... Kissed a girl when I wasn't drunk or as a dare." Said Phoebe smirking. Alana scowled as she took a shot. "Oh hot gossip!" Said Karen excitedly. "No. It's not a big deal." Said Alana clearly annoyed. "Never have I ever... Been in love." Said Phoebe. Cady, Janis, Gretchen, a German transfer, Kevin and Karen all took a shot.

At the end of the night, Alana walked everyone over to her car. Regina threw up all over the backseat. "You're going to clean that up in the morning." Said Alana not taking her eyes off the road. "You're so mean." Regina said pouting.


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cady and Regina have a deep conversation, Alana knows her plan has succeeded.

Alana sat down in the rain. She loved rain. It was so peaceful to her. Unfortunately there wasn't much rain in California. "Hey what are you thinking about?" Asked Regina sitting next to her. "Just how much I love the rain." Alana said shrugging. Regina looked at her oddly. "You're a weirdo." Regina said pulling her rain coat more over her head. "Better than being normal." Alana shrugged.

For a moment there was peaceful silence between them. "Thanks for lending me you're rain coat. And for last night. It was really decent of you." Said Regina smiling genuinely. "Me decent? Are we in some kind of alternate universe. I'm AMAZING." Alana joked. Regina looked at Alana's lips wondering what they would taste like this time. Or if Regina were to kiss her now, would there be as much passion?

"Hey are you okay? You went quiet." Alana said concerned. "Aww are concerned for me?" Regina teased. "No." Alana scoffed with fierce pride in her eyes. "For the record, I think you're amazing. For real." Whispered Regina as she moved closer to Alana. "Thanks." Alana whispered back quietly. But as usual she was gone too quickly.

"I'm telling you Cady I need to get that girl too fall in love with me!" Regina ranted. "I don't think this about the bet anymore." Said Cady sipping on her coffee. "Of course it is." Said Regina defensively and unconvincingly. "Oh really? Than why is it your mood has randomly gotten better around Alana? Hmm?" Cady questioned Regina. Regina shrugged. "Nah it's probably nothing." Regina said more trying to convince herself.

Alana smirked as she overheard the conversation between Cady and Regina. Seriously they had the conversation in her kitchen? How dumb could they be? It didn't matter because now she knew her plan was working. And it was working well. Alana's plan on making Regina George fall in love with her was (if the conversation she eavesdropped on was anything to go by) a success. 

Alana walked outside and sat in her spot pretending she had never left it.


End file.
